Just a Dream
by missefron15
Summary: He wasn't coming back. He was gone. And she wanted it to be all Just a Dream. Song Fic. One-Shot. 'Just a Dream' by Carrie Underwood.


**A/N: So I heard and saw the music video to Carrie Underwood's latest song, "Just A Dream," and I really love this song. So I decided to do a one shot of it. I hope I don't screw this up and please review and tell me what you think! Please! tehe. So here's a one-shot on the like saddest song I've heard this year..**

* * *

Just a Dream

Gabriella stood on the gym floor of East High and looked around. This was her Senior prom and she wasn't here with anyone, but her brother, Greg. But she had told him to go hang out with his girlfriend and friends, but he wouldn't leave her side. She had been a wreck since it happen and everyone felt sorry for her. She was wearing her Black Silk Halter Dress. She didn't even want to come, but it had been 6 months since she barely went out. And now her friends were getting her to sing at their last school dance.

She didn't want to. But she was pushed into doing this. She just felt like she wanted to go crawl under a blanket and live out the rest of her life there. She had nothing now...She _had_ him, but that_ him_...was _gone_. She stood in the very center and saw that she had presence beside her. She looked to her left and right, and saw her friends and brother.

"Gabi, sing us the last song for prom. It's almost over. We need to hear your voice or something. Please?" Sharpay begged. Gabriella hadn't spoken since what happened and she didn't want to. Gabriella turned to leave, but her friend Chad, wouldn't allow it.

"He was my best friend, Gabi. Yes, he was older by like a year, but he wouldn't want you to be like this. Shutting everyone out and just sleeping all day or doing homework, not hanging out with us anymore, Please do this for us. Please sing that last song," Chad said. Gabriella looked around and saw everyone was looking at her. She looked at her brother and he smiled softly and nodded. Gabriella sighed and started walking towards the stage, that was set up in the gym and heard everyone clapping for her.

"Everyone Gabriella Montez, will sing us the last song of the night," Principle Matsui announced and she got more applause's(sp?). She sighed and saw the microphone in the center of the stage. That's how she met him.

_Flashback_

_She sat quietly in the back of the auditorium where they were doing talent show auditions. Her best friends, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were making her audition because they thought she had an amazing voice. Of course Sharpay was trying out too. But the catch was Ms. Darbus was pairing some students up together, just because she didn't want any one to mess her talent show or musicals up for that matter. _

_"Miss Montez!" Gabriella glowed red and stood up and made her way to the stage for her turn. _

_"Ok, Miss Montez, sing something. And I see." Darbus said and Gabriella nodded. Gabriella started singing 'This is Me' by Demi Lovato and suddenly people were coming in to listen to her sing, thanks to Taylor's boyfriend, Chad, Sharpay and her Boyfriend, Zeke and a few more people. _

_"Very interesting, Miss Montez..stay right there," Gabriella nodded and stayed where she stood._

_"Would any one like to sing with Miss Montez? I would love for a young man to sing," Ms. Darbus said. Everyone looked around and then someone stumbled into the auditorium. Chad grinned. He was a Sophomore too, but his Best Friend was a Junior and that who just happened to come in._

_"Troy will do it!" Chad and Sharpay said grinning, thinking alike. Troy Bolton, 17 and a Junior looked at his best friend like he was crazy. Troy looked up and saw that he was in the same room as Darbus. Karen Darbus. He groaned and smacked himself in the face, which made everyone burst out into laughter. Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes and grinned at Troy._

_"Mr. Bolton come on," she said, waving him to the stage._

_"But I don't sing, Darbus," he said sighing._

_"Oh yes you do!" Sharpay squeaked. He gave her a glare and started walking to the stage._

_"What am I suppose to do?" Troy asked, now standing beside Gabriella, who was just wanting to go some where else but here. She was standing by the leader of the school. Troy Bolton was 'popluar' and she was just a girl who knew his friends and a smarty. But also she was very nice to everyone and excepted. She also had a tiny crush on Troy. And their friend knew that._

_"When Gabriella sings just follow along and sing when you think you should come in," Darbus said and Troy sighed nodding. Then Gabriella started singing. Troy looked at the angel singing and was star struck. He couldn't believe he didn't know this amazing girl with an amazing voice. After the second chorus he started to join in, because he actually knew the song._

_"..You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you, You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me, I need to find you, I gotta find you..." after Troy sang, everyone was clapping along and were surprised with Troy's voice. After Gabriella and Troy finished the song they were looking at each other through their eyes, smiling and blushing. A voice cleared._

_"Bolton, Montez, your on the Talent Show as Last. Just don't screw it up, got it?" Karen Darbus asked. They both nodded and went back stage and the next people went to audition. _

_"I'm Troy Bolton," Troy said putting his hand out for her to shake. She grinned and took his hand._

_"I'm Gabriella Montez," she said and he smiled. They got together because of a talent show audition...Anything is possible._

_End of Flashback._

_  
_Gabriella snapped out of her day dream when a hand waved in front of her. She looked and saw her twin brother looking at her with a worried expression.

"You've been like that for a couple of minutes, are you ok?" he asked and she looked and saw that everyone was watching. she sighed and nodded. "Make Troy proud, Ella," Gabriella nodded and headed for the mic. She finally spoke.

"I wrote this a few months ago...It's about Troy...so yeah," she said and the music started.

* * *

**Lyrics in Bold**

_Memories in Italics_

Gabriella's thoughts/thinking are regular

* * *

**It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
all dressed in white, going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,  
six pence in her shoe  
something borrowed something blue  
and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh  
she just couldn't believe it  
she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands**

It was true. Gabriella Montez became engaged on her 18th birthday and her and Troy decided that they wanted the wedding soon. Troy and Gabriella were made for each other. After they met and sang together, they started dating and he asked her to become his girlfriend and she said yes.

She could remember it perfectly.

_They were walking down the sidewalk, on their 4th date, holding hands and strolling through her neighborhood. Troy looked at Gabriella and grinned at her. They stopped and Gabriella got confused look on her face. Troy lent down and gave her a kiss on her lips. Her first kiss. She kissed him back. He pulled back and he then whispered, "Will you be my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez?" she agreed and they shared another kiss._

**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Every body's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream**

Gabriella sand the chorus and was afraid she'd start crying. She then remembered when Troy asked her to marry him. She was so happy that day.

She gave a soft smile to the memory.

_Troy was already out of High School and was 19 and not going to college. He was in hurry because he had great news and bad news. He had the ring in his pocket and made his way to East High to propose in front of everyone and on her birthday. _

_He knew her schedule and went to the lunch room and saw her sitting there at the table laughing with her friends and his friends. Chad saw Troy and grinned at Troy and then Troy motioned her him to be quiet. As we started walking, people were smiling and thinking what he was doing. Troy got behind his girlfriend of a 1 and 1/2 and put his hands over her eyes._

_"Guess Who," he said and he felt her giggle against him._

_"The cookie monster," he chuckled and took his hands off her eyes and she turned around._

_"Oh, darn. I honestly thought you were the cookie monster, oh well,"she said and he chuckled as well as their friends. He sat beside her and took a piece of paper from her binder which was laying the lunch table and grabbed a pen and wrote her message to her and placed it in her lap. She saw he had put a piece of folded paper in her lap and she raised an eyebrow at him and took it and opened it._

_'What is the one thing you've been wanting to since you were a little girl?' _

_The note said. Gabriella didn't understand and then she took the pen and wrote back finally understanding after a couple of minutes._

_'Get married to the love of my life.' _

_She wrote back and handed it to him, blushing like crazy. He grinned at the paper and stood and then got down on one knee. Gasps were heard throughout the lunch room. Gabriella looked at Troy._

_"Gabriella Montez, I've known you for 1 and 1/2 and your the best thing that has happened to me and you could make me the happyist guy in the world if you agreed to marry me. I love you and want to live and be forever with you. Will you marry me?" he asked opening the velvet black box and inside was a silver diamond engagement ring. The girls all squealed. Gabriella was shocked and looked at him and smiled. _

_"Yes, I will marry you Troy Bolton."_

_A few days later, he told her he was recruited into the army but would marry her when he got back 2 months later...or so. But that never happened._

**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
then they handed her a folded up flag and  
she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been  
and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart**

Gabriella started to get teary and she knew that people in the gym were too. She then thought about the memory of when she found out Troy had been killed...

_Gabriella was watching TV with her friends and family when the doorbell went off. Her twin brother, Greg got up and went to answer the door. Greg then came back with a commanding officer and everyone looked up. Gabriella's smile was gone in a second. She knew the officer, because he was Troy's uncle. That's one of the reason's he was put in the army and shipped off._

_"Gabriella," he started. Gabriella stood and walked over to him. Jeff Chase, Troy's mother's brother, looked into the eyes of the 18 year old and spoke again, "This is for you," he said handing her a letter. She took the letter and it had the markings from letter's she'd seen on TV when the soldiers came to the house of a family remember in serving their country, This meant one thing. She tore it open and then read it and broke down crying. _

_"NO!" she screamed and started hitting Jeff. She had dropped the letter and Sharpay picked it up and gasped._

_"No..." they all said reading it and looking at their best friend crying. Troy Bolton was killed fighting for their country._

_Then the funeral._

_She was crying the most. Her fiancee was gone. She was so mad at God for taking her man, the love of her life. They handed her his flag and broke down crying even more. Her brother wrapped his arms around her and then gun shots we're going off. _

**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Every body's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream**

Gabriella started crying and saw that everyone in the GYM was crying. By the last chorus she was crying her eyes out but continued the song. The final song.

**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Ohh i'll never know  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Every body's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream **

Oh this is just a dream  
just a dream, ya

She finished and people who were sitting down were now standing and clapping. Gabriella had tears running down her face and walked off the stage and down towards everyone.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella," they all said, but at different times. She nodded and started walking out.

"Gabi wait!" she turned just before she went out of the gym doors. It was Greg, he whispered something in her ear, and she started crying but was happy news he told her.

"Miss Montez, we would like to dedicate a memorial to Troy Bolton," Principle Matsui said, now standing in front of her. Prinicple Matsui also held out Troy's team basketball jersey to her. Number Fourteen.

"We found it, we thought you might want it," Greg said and everyone was smiling softly.

"Thank you so much!" she said with tears in her eyes and hugged her brother and then Dave Matsui.

Later that night, Gabriella sat on her bench on her balcony and remember something Troy had told her once.

_"You see that star to the left up there?" he said said cuddling up to her on her balcony with a blanket wrapped around them both. Gabriella looked to where Troy was pointing out and nodded and then looked at it._

_"If you ever need me or if anything ever happens to me, Look up to that star and I will always be looking after you," Gabriella started crying and nodded._

_"Thank you baby," she said and Leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips._

_"Always my Ella, Always."_

Gabriella snapped out of her memory and looked at her engagement ring then at Troy's star. She then whispered her last words before falling asleep.

"I wish it was Just a Dream, Baby."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I tried! Remember the lyrics are bold, Memories are in Italics and her own self is regular! Please review;;**

**I'll give you a...cookie! tehe.**

**-ash**


End file.
